


The Boy Who Didn't.

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been with Voldemort since he was fifteen and this is their life.</p><p>Kinda cute, kinda sexy and definatly worth reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Didn't.

Harry loves Voldemort. He does. He didn't know when it happened or why exactly, but it did. Happen.

To be clear he doesn't hate the Weasley's or Dumbledore or anyone really. He just loves Voldemort.

After his summoning he took on the face of handsome Tom Riddle and maybe that's when he realized Voldemort was a person. A real breathing person. Not some myth they told him to keep him in line or some phantom from the past, he was real. Sometime during the summer he was captured while wandering the streets and taken to some remote castle. They sent some kind copy to his house or something. 

The new look shocked him. He was.. hot? He never really put a face to Voldemort despite him seeing him in his second year. But he was as good looking as he'd heard.

He didn't hurt Harry. It was awkward at first but then they just started talking. They hit it off.

They laughed and made clever jokes and acted like The Boy Who Lived and The Dark Lord were always the best of friends.

 

He stayed there for a month. A very eventful month. Sometime in the second week, after days and days of flirting, Voldemort kissed him goodbye without even noticing the oddness until it was too late.

Harry decided it was a good odd. A very good odd. So he searched the castle for him. He found him reading in the kitchen..? Yeah. Bit weird.

But thats where he was. He sat on a counter reading about god knows what when Harry smacked the book out of his hands and just kissed him.

Two years later they were strong a couple as ever.  
\-------

Was it normal for the eye to stray? As perfect and gorgeous and amazing as Tom was, he noticed others. One particular 'other' he noticed quite often. He saw Tom eyeing him when he thought Harry wasn't looking. It didn't make him mad like he thought it would, it just made him even hotter, really.

Draco Malfoy. Tall, blond and sexy. It had been the same since two or three months into their relationship, Harry would flirt and get all up in his personal space, making blush beautifully. Tom would notice and pout for a week or so.

But Tom was a hypocrite. He did the same thing. He rubbed himself on the younger boy, going as far as kissing him on the neck once. Then he'd take Harry to his bedroom.

They were still figuring it out.  
\---------

"Harry stop it." He bit out sternly as he felt a pair of lips on his neck.

"No." He nipped right below the ear making Tom shiver.

"I have papers to look over. Stuff to do. Harry." He whined.

"But I'm just so bored." He sighed draping himself over the nearest and softest chair.

\---

Fred was Harry's first kiss. They were playing truth or dare when he was fourteen on christmas break. They were wasted. George was his second. They were near identical.

George bumped his nose against Harry's pleasently in a way that was obvious it was intentional by the flick of his tongue and his small smile.

Fred brushed his thumbs against the side of his neck softly and hummed slightly.

Little things, really.

\---

They invited Draco into their bed. That was huge. Tom was notoriously possesive, but the young blond was too hard to pass up.

He accepted.

When he walked in the room Tom pushed him against the door and kissed him. He'd been wanting to do it forever.

Draco responded with equal want and that's how it all started.

Harry who had been out being the lights golden boy walked in on Tom pounding the blond into the bed and just knew this was the best decision he'd made in a while.

He knew that this wouldn't be the last time Draco would occupy their bed.


End file.
